Tortura
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Spoilers de DH  Y el  no necesito de una orden de su tía, simplemente la apunto con ella, deleitándose de alguna manera con sus gritos, comprendiendo que la venganza que había pospuesto desde hacia cuatro años, al fin había llegado  reviews


Tortura

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Ella es inmensamente rica. Yo no. En respuesta al reto lanzado por **Sortilegios Weasley** del foro ** Dramione los polos opuestos se atraen **

**Advertencia: **Spoilers de DH

* * *

-"Lleva a estos prisioneros abajo a la celda, Greyback"- Dijo Bellatrix y Hermione sintió que el miedo que hasta ese momento se atenazaba en su estomago se triplicaba, estaban atrapados sin varitas y Harry corría más peligro del que seguramente había corrido en ese tiempo, recordó la visita al valle de Godric y también la visita al padre de Luna, estaba segura de que habría dado todo cuanto poseía en esos momentos por volver a pasar por esas experiencias a pasar por lo que fuera que pasaría en Malfoy Manor.

Y Greyback se acerba a ellos dispuesto a llevarlos a un celda, y Hermione podía ver en él, el deseo que refulgía en los ojos oscuros, y la sonrisa torcida que les dirigía, seguramente pensando en poder infringir heridas en la piel de alguno de ellos, o de todos, y sintió el escalofrió recorrerle entera al recordar las heridas que Billy había lucido luego de aquella batalla en Hogwarts y Billy había tenido la varita con el.

-"Espera" -dijo Bellatrix agudamente, helándole la sangre a la castaña, por que de alguna manera intuía que aquella petición no le gustaría -" A todos excepto... excepto a la sangresucia"- y Hermione sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir ante el significado de aquellas palabras mientras escuchaba el gruñido de placer de Greyback y el pánico apoderarse de ella.

-¡No! - escucho la voz cargada de terror tal y como ella se encontraba -. ¡Puedes tenerme a mí, cógeme a mí!"- escucho la petición pero Hermione sabia que no lo haría, ella era para Bellatrix lo mismo que un elfo domestico y por lo tanto no valía nada y sintió los ojos llenándosele de lagrimas antes lo que estaba segura tendría que pasar y sin saber lo que pasaría.

Y entonces solo fue conciente del sonido de un golpe pero no fue capaz de definir de que se trataba, solo era capaz de sentir el corazón latir desbocado

-"Si ella muere en el interrogatorio, tú serás el siguiente" -dijo la mujer y ella supo que el golpe se lo había infringido a Ron y también supo sin temor a equivocarse que viviría en carne propia lo que habían sufrido los Logbottom y rogó, en una plegaria silenciosa sin ser conciente si lo que pedía era lograr resistir la tortura o quedarse en medio de ella -" El traidor de sangre es el siguiente pero la sangre sucia está en mi lista. Llévalos abajo, Greyback, y asegúrate de que están a salvo, no les hagas nada más... aún"-

Observo con horror como la bruja le lanzaba la varita al licántropo y la sonrisa que este ultimo le dedico, antes de que Bellatrix se acercara y la separar de los demás, llevándola del cabello hasta la mitad de la habitación, Hermione aun fue capaz de observar la mirada desesperada de Ron y Harry antes de desaparecer tras una puerta

Y a pesar del terror que sentía no pudo evitar dejar de sentir una parte del alivio que se abría paso en su cuerpo, por que sabia que por el momento Harry y Ron estarían a salvo, por que en ese momento comenzó a temblar, no entendía la actitud de la bruja, realmente no entendía mucho de aquella situación, sabia que debía concentrarse solo en una cosa, sobrevivir a lo que fuera que Bellatrix le tenia preparado.

-"Así que, dime ¿Donde habéis conseguido la espada?"- pregunto la mujer

Y antes de que ella fuera capaz de responder nada, sintió el aguijonazo del dolor recorrerle el cuerpo entero, era como fuego que corría en su interior y quemaba todo a su paso, y no pudo evitar gritar, lastimándose la garganta en el proceso pero apenas siendo conciente de ese hecho, por que el dolor en el cuerpo era infinitamente superior, y cayo de rodillas, en un golpe sordo, pero no pudo sentir más dolor que el que ya sentía y que se encajaba en su cuerpo, y de pronto todo termino excepto sus gritos, por que aun sentía el dolor corriendo por su cuerpo, en partes iguales que el alivio.

Levanto la vista a través del cabello que había caído sobre su rostro y lo observo, las pupilas grises fijas en su figura, la mueca que curvaba los labios y que ella no fue capaz de definir como sonrisa siquiera, la varita descansando entre sus dedos, el contacto fue apenas de unos segundos, sus ojos almendra y las orbes grises se habían conectado apenas unos instantes, antes de que ella fuera conciente de su situación actual.

-"Draco"- canturreo Bellatrix como si se alegrara mucho de que el hubiera regresado de la encomienda

Y ella supo que el tono ocupado por la mujer no presagiaba nada bueno

-"Que bueno que has terminado con aquellos idiotas, ven aquí junto a mi"- llamo y el chico paso cerca de Hermione sin mirarla con la vista fija en su tía y la castaña noto que de pronto sostenía la varita con fuerza

-"Tortúrala"- la orden fue clara y concisa y Draco apunto a la chica con la varita, mientras ella la observaba aterrada, preguntándose si seria capaz de atacarla, por que por un momento se había hecho la ilusión de que el chico estaba de su parte, lo había pensado cuando el había respondido aquel "podría ser", al interrogatorio de su identidad, por que estaba segura que el chico se había dado cuenta inmediatamente de que ella era Hermione Granger.

Pero si había sentido por un momento que el chico podía estar de su parte, el sentimiento murió enterrado, bajo el dolor que volvió a sentir en sus entrañas, y ella volvió a gritar sin saber exactamente que parte del cuerpo le dolía más, solo sentía las espasmos recorrerle el cuerpo completo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, y sintió las lagrimas mojando sus mejillas, y no fue capaz de dejar de gritar, mientras los ojos grises la miraban inexpresivos.

-"Habéis entrado a mi cámara?"- volvió preguntar la mujer

Y ella intento responder pero encontró que el simple hecho de articular palabra era doloroso, mientras el chico la seguía apuntando y ella obligo a su cerebro a pensar a pesar del caos, y del dolor, que no la dejaba concentrarse en nada más, pero lo logro, logro reunir el aplomo necesario para contestarle a la bruja el que, no es conciente del que, de lo único que es conciente es del dolor que de nuevo recorre su cuerpo.

Y vuelve a gritar, creyendo que morirá de dolor, sin ser capaz de ver nada a causa del dolor que le hace mantener los parpados cerrados con fuerza, y los puños apretados y por mas que intenta, por mas que desea no gritar, le es imposible, las cuerdas bucales están a su limite, y la maldición no termina, y Draco la observa fijamente, sin parpadear, observando como la chica se retuerce a cusa de dolor, como grita lastimando sus tímpanos, pero no hace nada por detenerlo, no podría y no quiere hacerlo, y baja la varita con lentitud, dejando a la chica en el suelo, completamente quieta.

Observa el cabello castaño que se pega a su rostro, observa el rastro de Sangre que se formado en sus labios y del que ella no parece conciente, observa los ojos abnegados en lagrimas, y también el brillo de determinación que siempre ha visto en ellos, y la odia por eso, por que a pesar de estar ahí, completamente sucia y maltrecha, al borde de la inconciencia, seguía manteniendo aquella mirada desafiante y obstinada que el había visto desde su primer año.

Apretó con fuerza la varita, sin ser conciente de todo lo que su tía le decía a la chica, ni las respuestas cansadas que la chica le daba, mentía, el podía verlo, estaba mintiendo, y sin embrago observo en las pupilas de su tía, el convencimiento, el no entendía mucho, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos, era que debía ser el y solo el quien debía hacerla gritar de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, solo era el quien debía hacerlo.

Hermione sintió el dolor desvanecerse nuevamente de su cuerpo, pero las secuelas seguían ahí, y cada vez tardaban mas en desvanecerse, mientras ella hacia cada vez más esfuerzos por respirar, sentía el dolor en su interior desgarrando y las palabras de Bellatrix como murmullos lejanos, pertenecientes aun mundo parte, por que en su mundo solo existía el dolor, y aquellos ojos grises que la miraban con fiereza, Hermione fue capaz de encontrar odio en aquellas pupilas.

Y entonces sintió el tirón en sus cabellos y el dolor volvió con fuerza, no era capaz de entender ya las palabras, todo a su alrededor se reducían a grises y negros y los ojos se cerraban contra su propia voluntad.

-"La encontramos... la encontramos... ¡POR FAVOR!"- grito ella y Draco supo al mirarla que no mentía, que de alguna manera decía la verdad, pero la odio, la odio por suplicar

Por no suplicarle a él, y empuño la varita con mas fuerza

-"Estás mintiendo, asquerosa sangresucia, y lo sé¡Has estado dentro de mi cámara de Gringotts¡Dime la verdad!"-

Y el no necesito de una orden de su tía, simplemente la apunto con ella, deleitándose de alguna manera con sus gritos, comprendiendo que la venganza que había pospuesto desde hacia cuatro años, al fin había llegado, y los gritos de la chica llegaban a su alma, haciéndolo embozar una sonrisa.

Había crueldad, satisfacción e Ira eso era lo que ella era capaz de ver en aquellos ojos color de tormenta, pero también había algo mas podía verlo enterrado tras la frialdad de los ojos, había algo mas ahí, pero ella no era capaz de definirlo, sintió de pronto que toda la esperanza la abandono de golpe, al mismo tiempo que el dolor comenzaba a hacerse menos intenso.

-"¿Que más cogisteis¿Qué más tomasteis¡Dime la verdad o, lo juro, te atravesaré con este cuchillo!"-

Bellatrix la amenazo dejando que su piel sintiera la frialdad de la hoja de acero, sin embrago ella no le tenia miedo, no le tenia miedo a Bellatrix y a su crueldad, le tenia miedo a él, a el que la castigaba de alguna forma que ella no era capaz de comprender, aquella intimidad que había nacido entre ellos, el que no pudiera apartar los ojos de aquellos otros, lo sabia, de alguna manera aquella tortura los había acercado, tal vez por que en el fondo ella creía que el no deseaba lastimarla, por que a pesar de todo aun lo creía capaz de cambiar de bando, aun creía que tras aquella apariencia existía algo mas.

Y Draco, Draco en ese momento la desprecio mas que nunca, supo entonces por que no le había dicho a su padre inmediatamente quien era ella y los dos idiotas que la acompañaban, supo también que lo motivaba a empuñar la varita como lo hacia y escucharla gritar, lo había desilusionado, ella y el idiota de Potter y la comadreja, por que de alguna retorcida manera el los creía mucho mas inteligentes, y habían caído de la manera mas miserable y de la manera más estupida.

Que estarían sintiendo Potter y la comadreja encerrados abajo y escucharla gritar, que sentirían ellos, si el sentía aquella emoción recorrerle el cuerpo, la estaba castigando, le estaba dando una lección que no olvidaría, le estaba demostrando a su manera que de alguna extraña formas la consideraba su igual y que le importaba.

-"¿Qué más os llevasteis, qué mas¡RESPÓNDEME¡CRUCIO!"-

Se mordió la lengua para ahogar el sonido de indignación que pugnaba por salir de su boca, por que su tía lo había relevando,. y ella le dedico una mirada llena de dolor, y de reproche, como si no pudiera creer que la dejara sufrir una tortura que no fuera de su mano, y entonces todo encajo en ambas mentes, mientras el escuchaba los gritos de ella, mientras ella obstinadamente gritaba y lo veía a través de sus pestañas, se odiaban si y lo sabían.

Pero en algún momento, en algún punto del camino aquel odio se había transformado en un amor enfermizo, un amor en base a la sadomasoquismo, eso era lo que ellos tenían, las ganas de humillar el otro de hacerlo parecer inferior, no era la pureza de la sangre, ni los amigos, ni los ideales, ni las casa, eran ellos dos que luchaban por dominarse uno al otro, por que les había tocado una de las caras de amor que no era perfecta, pero si mas intensa, y cuando Hermione dejo de gritar, y miro con las pupilas castañas completamente abiertas, tirada en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo, Draco supo que ella tomaría venganza, y también supo que el la estaría esperando.

**Notas de la autora**

No tengo nada que agregar salvo que no estoy muy contenta con el resultado, espero sus comentarios y espero que la chica que propuso este reto, no se sienta muy desilusionada de este intento. 


End file.
